Ed and Al go to highschool
by Al Luver
Summary: Todat is Ed and Al's first day of highschool in plainsboro.They meet two girls on their way to the office. What will happen next? Sorry i'm not really good at summeries.
1. starting school

**Ed And Al going to highschool**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Kathy and Ashley**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist**

"Al, can you wake up your brother. He's going to miss school if he doesn't wake up soon." said Trisha

"Okay, mom I'll go wake brother up."said Al. Then when Al got into his and his brother's room. Ed was laying their on his bed with only boxers on and the blaket on the floor.

"Brother, wake up or your going to miss school."said Al. Al was trying to wake Ed, but it was always hard to wake Ed in th morning

"Five more minutes."said Ed

Al went down stairs and finished his breakfest and decided to try to wake Ed up five minutes later. "Brother, wake up or you are going to miss the first day of school"said Al.

"No, Give me five more minutes."said Ed

"Brother, if you don't get up i'm going to give you milk to drink instead of orange juice."said Al

"Fine, I'll get up."said Ed

**At School**

Al and Ed decided to take their bikes to school today. They had decided to take their bike today because Ed took too long to get out of bed so they had to take their bikes. When they got their they locked their bikes to the bike rail. Then they went into the school. Today was going to be thier first day of school.Ed and Al were going to start school at high school north

"Hey brother, what's our schedule?"said Al

"I don't know Al. We have to go to the main office. So come on."said Ed

Ed and Al looked at the school map. Then when they found where the school office was on the map they started running to the office. While they were running to the office they ran into Ashley and Kathy and they all landed on the floor.

Ashley has black hair with blue streaks in her hair up that was up to her shoulder. She also wore a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She also had a black chocker. Ashley is Kathy's younger sister by nine months.

Kathy has brown hair with blue streaks in her hair thats up to her shoulder. Kathy wears jeans with a blue tank top. She also wears a cross nacklace. Kathy is Ashley's older sister by nine month.Now back to the story.

"Ow, that hurts. Hey who are you guys? Hey, you ripped my pants."said Ashley

"Sorry about that.Hi my name is Alphonse but you can call me Al and this is My brother Edward but you can call him Ed."said Al

"Hi my name is Kathy and this is my sister Ashley. So where were you in hurry to?"said Kathy

"Hey, you know I can introduce myself" said Ashley

"Well, you took too long to introduce yourself" said Kathy

"Well...Just shut up Kathy. Anyway where were you guys on your way to?"said Ashley

"Were on our way to the main office."said Ed

"So are you guys new here? Hey Kathy were going to be late to class if don't get their in Two minutes."said Ashley

"Yea, we our new here."said Al

"Bye guys see you later. Got to get class before were late."said Kathy

Please read and review. Please!


	2. first peroid

**Ed and Al in High School**

**Chapter 2:During class**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist.**

"Hey they seemed to be in a hurry."said Ed

"Ed likes Ashley. Ed likes Ashley." said Al

"Al if you don't shut the hell up I won't bring you to the office."said Ed

"But brother you don't even now where the office."said Al

"Well... yeah I do it's right infront of us."said Ed

"Thats only can we walked up to it now."said Al. Then when Ed and Al walked in the main office and told the secretary that they were new and needed a schedule. The secretary whose name was Riza Hawkeye Mustang said that she would be getting the principal. The principal gave them each a schedule. Then they went on their way to their class.

In Al's Class( Science)

As Al was walking in class. He saw three knifes almost hitting him.

"Why are you trying to kill me me?"said Al

"You were late for class.What's your reason for being late? You are to call me teacher or Mrs. Izumi. Got it."said the teacher.

I was late because I'm new and I just found the room.Sorry about being late I will be on time next time."said Al

"You better be on time next time or you will have detention. Also,You will be sitting next to Ashley. Ashley please raise your hand."said Izumi. Ashley did as she was told

"Hey, how do you like Mrs. Izumi so far"whispered Ashley

"Not very much so far. She scares me."whispered Al. While Ashley and Al were talking six knifes came out of no where and almost hit them.

"NO TALKING IN MY CLASS GOT IT. yelled Izumi

"Yes teacher"said Al and Ashley at the same time because they were so scared.

In Ed's Class(History)

"Hello how are you? I'm am your teacher Mr. Hughes."said Maes in a way to cheerful voice.

"Hi, I'm Ed."said Ed. A little freaked out how anybody can be that cheerfull in the morning.

"Hm...You can it next to Kathy. Kathy can you please raise you hand."said Hughes.Kathy raised her hand and Ed sat next to her. Then Maes started teaching abou who knows what.

"So Ed how do like it her so far?"whispered Kathy

"It's okay I guess. But Mr. Hughes kind of creeps me."said Ed

"Yeah he creeps us all."said Kathy

"So Ed you know what jus happen about three years ago?"said Hughes

"Um..."said Ed

"Well I'll tell you about it. It started three years ago when my daughter was born.Oh! Have you ever seen a picture."said Hughes. As he was pulling tons of pictures out of his walllet. "Isn't she just an angel. I just love her with all my heart."Said Hughes.Now Ed was looking at Hghes as he was some crazy guy. Then the bell rang which meant Ed could get away from Hughes which Ed was so happy aout.

**Please read and review. Please. No flames please.**


	3. during lunch

**Ed and Al in Highschool**

**Chapter 3: During Lunch**

Al had decided to get pizza for lunch. Then he looked for a place to sit and then he saw Ashley so he decided to sit with her during lunch. Ashley had a hamburger for lunch.

"Hey Al, So how was your first day?"said Ashley

"Hey Ashley, it was okay I guess."said Al

"Alright Al, their are some things you should know."said Ashley

"Like what?"said Al

"One is never get on the bad side of Mrs. Izumi."said Ashley

"I think I learned that this morning."said Al

"Oh yeah and let Mr. Hughes say what ever he's saying or he'll definitely never shut up."said Ashley

"Really."said Al

"Yea and also he'll talk alot about his daughter."said Ashley

"Anyone else I should worry about?"said Al

Yeah, Mr. Armstrong.If you ever ask him for help he'll start talking about the armstrong generation. Just ask me for help."said Ashley

"I'll make sure not to ask for his help."said Al

Ashley wasn't able to tell Al about any of the other teacher because the bell had rung meaning it was tme to go back to class.

Ed had decided to get a cheeseburger for lunch. Ed was looking for somewhere to sit when he saw Kathy so he decided to sit with Kathy.

"Hey Ed, sup? So how you like it here so far?'said Kathy

"hay Kathy, I guess I like it here so far."said Ed

"So Ed."said Kathy

"Yeah what you want?"said Ed

I was just wondering Do you like anyone?"said Kathy

"Maybe."said Ed

"Who?"said Kathy excited. Kathy thinks she knows who Ed likes but wasn't going to say it yet.

"I'm not telling you."said Ed

"Oh I know who."said Kathy

"Who do I like then."said Ed

"Ashley."said Kathy

"What? I don't like her. can we change the subject here."said Ed

"No we can't change the subject. You should ask her out. You two would make a really cute couple!"said Kathy

"No we wouldn't. Who so you like?said Ed

"I'm not telling you."said Kathy

"You like Al."said Ed

"Why would you think that"said Kathy nervously

"Well, When me and Al bumped into you and Ashley this morning you kept looking at him."said Ed

"That is not true."said Kathy

"Yea it is."said Ed

Kathy wasn't able to say anymore be cause the bell had rung meaning it was time to go to class.

**Please read and review.No flames please.**


	4. social studies and drivers ed

**Ed and Al in highschool**

**Chapter 4: Social Studies & Driving**

**Disclaimer: I dont own FMA (sigh)**

During Social Studies

Mr. Hughes was giving a lesson. Ashley decided to take a piece of gum of gum out and chew on it.

"Hey Ashley, your not suppose to chew gum during class."said Al

Mr.Hughes heard all the wispering and walked over to Ashley and Al. He saw that Ashley was chewing on a piece of gum.

"Ashley."said Mr.Hughes

"Watch this Al. Mr. Hughes can I see a picture of your darling daughter."said Ashley

"Of course. Why didn't you ask earlier?"said Mr. Hughes.

"Oh. Mr. Hughes can I see the one where your daughter is in the pool."said Ashley. Mr.Hughes and Ashley were acting like some fangirls.

"Of course. But I should probaly get back to teachin the class. But I will give you picture because I have tons of pictures of her. I just love her so much."said Mr. Hughes. Then Mr. Hughes went back to teaching the class.

"See that is how it's done Al."said Ashley

"Yeah whatever."said Al

Drivers Ed

"Hello I am going to be your teacher Mr. Havoc.I will be teaching you drivers ed."said Mr. Havoc

"This class is going to be easy." whispered Ed

"Yeah right, have you seen the course?"whispered Kathy

"Well...no, but it can't be that hard." whispered Ed

"Yeah it is almost nobody passes the test." whispered Kathy

Yeah right." whispered Ed

"Edward Elric why don't you go first."said Mr.Havoc. Ed almost fell out of his seat when Mr. Havoc had called his name.

"Alright I'll go."said Ed

Then Ed got into the car. Ed had bee ndriving for like five minutes when he was told to make a K turn. When he was making a K turn he hit five ccones.

"Alright let's see if you can parellel park"said Mr. Havoc

That time Ed hit all the cones when he went to parellel park. When Mr. Havoc got out of the car thinking he could have just died from the way Ed drove.

"Edward you failed. You will never past this test."said Mr.Havoc

"Wow, Ed your a bad driver."said Kathy

"Shut up,It's not like your a better driver."said Ed


	5. the libary and Al John

Disclaimer: i don't own fma(sigh)

Ed and Al go to High School

Chapter 5:

Ashley and Al were walking down the hall since they were bored

"We need to go to the libary and stat our project." said Ashley

"What project?" said Al

"The one in social studies." said Ashley

"We have a project in social studies. What's it about?" said Al

"The civil war. What were you doing in class?" said Ashley

"I was paying attention." said Al

"You were sleeping in class."s aid Ashley

"No I wasn't. Let's just start this stupid project." said Al

"Okay."said Ashley. Then Ashley showed Al where the libary was since he was new to school.

Kathy and Ed were walking down the hall.

"Hey Kathy you want to go to McDonald."s aid Ed

"No." said Kathy

"Why not?" said Ed

"Because I just don't want to okay." said Kathy

"Okay. Then, do you want to go to Al Johns." said Ed

Okay, let's go." said Kathy.

Please read and review! No flames please!


	6. At the Libary

**Ed and Al in Highschool**

**CH.6:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own in fullmetal alchemist(sigh)**

Kathy and Ed were walking around town since they finished eating at Al Johns and had nothing to do.

"Hey Kathy." said Ed

"Yeah Ed."said Kathy

"I'm bored."said Ed

"You're always bored." said Kathy

"So what's your point?"said Ed

"That is my point you idiot."said Kathy

"Hey you're the idiot here not me."said Ed

"I know what we can do."said Kathy

"What can we do?"said Ed

"Let's go bug Ashley and Al."said Kathy

"Why would we do that?"said Ed

"We are going to bug Al and Ashley because we're bored and we have nothing to do you idiot."said Kathy

"Your the idiot, you idiot and let's go then."said Ed

Then Kathy and Ed started walking toward the libary where Al and Ashley were.

"Hey Ashley and Al." yelled Kathy

"Oh great. Kathy is here."said Ashley

"So how's the research going?"said Ed

"it's going good brother."said Al

"So where were you two?"said Ashley

"We were at Al Johns."said Kathy

"Hey Ashley, why won't Kathy go to McDonalds?"said Ed

"Kathy won't go their because she always gets sick."said Ashley

"Ashley."said Kathy

"Well it's true."said Ashley

"Well you didn't have to tell everyone."said Kathy

"Hey Ed and Kathy, me and Al are going to be right back."said Ashley

"Okay and you're telling us why?"said Ed

"Incase you want to know."said Ashley

Ashley and Al went to the back of the libary and they started looking for books on the civil war.

"Hey Al, let's ditch them."said Ashley

Why would we do that and where would we go?"said Al

"We're going to ditch them because they're annoying and we are going to McDonald."said Ashley

"Why are we going to McDonald?"said Al

"Didn't I just till your brother that Kathy hates McDonald which mean that they won't go to McDonald."said Ashley

"Okay I guess."said Al

Then Al and Ashley quietly walked out. They had to be carefull when they walked out because the doors were near Kathy and Ed.

Later...

"Hey Kathy."said Ed

"Yeah."said Kathy

" I think Al and Ashley ditch us."said Ed

"How long has it been since we last seen them?"said Kathy

" I think about twenty minutes."said Ed

"Okay let's go find them and Ashley is dead meat when I find her."said Kathy

"If you're going to kill Ashley we have to get going."said Ed

"Don't hurry me up."said Kathy

Then Kathy started pulling Ed out of the libary,

"Hey Kathy where do we start looking for them."said Ed

"I don't know."said Kathy

"How about McDonald?"said Ed

"NO!" yelled Kathy

"Why not?"said Ed

"Because I said so."said Kathy

"Then where do we start looking?"said Ed

"Al Johns you idiot."said Kathy

"Will you stop calling me an idiot you idiot."said Ed

"Shut up."said Kathy

Then Kathy started pulling Ed to Al John.

**Please read and review. No flames please. Please.**


	7. McDonald and meeting Candy

**Ed and Al in Highschool**

**Ch.7: At McDonalds and meeting Candy**

**Disclaimer: I don't owm fullmetal alchemist (sigh)**

"Kathy, we have checked every place but McDonald."said Ed

"Yeah, so what is your point?"said Kathy

"We should check McDonald."said Ed

"Fine, we'll go check out McDonald if that will make you happy."said Kathy

"Okay, let's go then." said Ed. Then Ed started pulling Kathy into McDonald since it was a couple stores away from McDonald. Kathy looked around McDonald and she sees Ashley and Al eating.

"Ashley you are so dead."yelled Kathy

"What? Oh shit."said Ashley when she saw Kathy. Then Kathy started running after Ashley all around McDonald.

After a few minutes...

"I'm tired."said Ashley

"You wouldn't be tired if you stopped."said Kathy

"You were trying kill me."said Ashley

"We'll you shouln't have left me at the library."said Kathy

"Will you two please stop fighting?"said Al

"I'll think about it."said Ashley

"Hey guys, do you want to go to our house for diner?"said Kathy

"Yeah okay."said Ed

"Ed shouldn't we call mom to tell her we are going over Ashley and Kathy's house?"said Al

"You can call her when you get at our house,"said Ashley

"Okay."said Al

Kathy and Ashley's house...

"Hey Ashley, where is your phone?"said Al

"Here you go Al."said Ashley as she handed Al the phone.

"Hey Ed, how was your first day of school?"said Kathy

"It was okay I guess."said Ed

"Hey isn't Candy suppose to be home?"said Ashley

"I don't know when Candy suppose to come home. Ashley, I bet you that Candy wil come in the next five minutes." said Kathy

"I bet you she will show up in the next ten minute."said Ashley

"Deal." said Kathy and Ashley and they both shaked on it.

"Hey, who is Candy?"said Al

"Candy is our sister."said Kathy. Just as Kathy said that Candy walked in.

Just so you know Cndy has Blonde hair with hot pink streaks in it up to her shoulder. She is wearing a hot pink tank top and a pair of jeans on. She is wearing a necklace that has a butterfly on it. Now back to the story.

"Yes, I won the bet. Now give me the money."said Kathy

"You two planned this."said Ashley

"What did we plan?"said Candy

"Me and Ashley made a bet when you would show up. I bet you would show up in the next five minutes. Ashley bet you would show up in the next ten minutes. Ashley give me my money."said Kathy

"Fine have your five dollors."said Ashley as she handed Kathy tha money from the bet.

"Hey who are your friends?'said Candy

"Hi i'm Al and this is my brother Ed. What is your name?"said Al

"Hi my name is Candy."said Candy

"Nice to meet you."said Al

"Hey are you guys staying for diner?"said Candy

"Yea, we're staying for diner. What are we eating for diner because i'm starving."said Ed

"Ed, you are always hungry."said Kathy

"Shut up."said Ed

"Ed I don't know what were having for diner. We will have to wait till my mom and dad get home."said Ashley

"Hey Candy, where is mom and dad?"said Kathy

"I don't know where mom and dad are I have been at Cristine's house."said Candy

"Isn't Cristine your babysitter?"said Ashley

"Yes, Cristine is my babysitter."said Candy

**Please read and review! Sorry I have not written in a while that is because I was grounded. No flames Please!**


	8. Meeting Daniellle

**Ed and Al in highschool**

**Ch.8 : Meeting Danielle**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own fullmetal alchemist. (Sigh.)**

After Dinner...

"Hey Ed and Al, did you like dinner?" said Candy.

"Yea." said Al.

"The pizza was great." said Ed. Then Kathy started picking up the dishesand brought them in to the kitchen and then put them in the sink.

"I'll help you." said Ashley. Then Ashley picked up the rest of the dishes and put them in the sink.

"Ed, we should probably get going." said Al.

"Yeah okay." said Ed.

"See ya guys later." said Kathy and Ashley.

"Bye girls." said Ed and Al.

"Bye Ed and Al." said Candy. Then the guys left and went home.

The Next Day...

"Where are they guys?" said Kathy

"They're probably late as usual." said Ashley

"We only known them for a day. Thehy're were only late yesterday because they had to go to the main office to get their schedules." said Kathy

"So what's your point?" said Ashley

"That was my point you idiot." said Kathy. Ed and Al then walk up to Kathy and Ashley.

"Good morning girls." said Al

"Hey." said Ashley

"Hi Al. Hi Ed." said Kathy

"Hey." said Ed

"So what do you guys have first peroid?" said Kathy

"Gym." said Ed

"Reading and writing." said Al. Then a girl around Ed and Kathy's age walked up to the group.

"Hi my name is Danielle. What is your name?" said Danielle. Daniellel is wearing a plaid skirt and a red tank top. She is wearing a choker and a cross necklace.

"Hi my name is Al and this is my brother Ed." said Al

"Hi." said Ed

"Hey." said Danielle

"Danielle, how are you and Tom doing?" said Kathy

"Kathy, I told you I'm not dating him. How many times will I have to tell you that untill you stop asking?" said Danielle

"As long as it takes till I stop asking." said Kathy

"Kathy, we better get going before we're late for gym." said Danielle

"Yeah okay. Come on Ed." said Kathy

"Where to?" said Ed

"To gym." said Danielle

"Oh yeah. Let's get going then." said Ed. Then Ed, Kathy, and Danielle left to go to gym class.

"Good luck to Ed." said Ashley

"Why?" said Al

"Because Mr. Armstrong is the teacher." said Ashley

"What's wrong with Mr. Armstrong?" said Al

"Mr. Armstrong is just creepy. Just wait till you have gym." said Ashley

"Whatever." said Al

"Al, let's get going. We're going to be late for class in two minutes if we're not there." said Ashley

"Yeah. All right." said Al. Ashley and Al then left to go to their class.

**Please read and review! No flames please! Please!**


	9. Skipping school

Ed and Al in highschool

Ch. 9: Skipping school

Disclaimer: i don't own fullmetal alchemist because if i did it would be differnt. (Sigh)

During Lunch...

Ed, Kathy, and Danielle were eating lunch just talking about school and other stuff.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." said Kathy.

"Why don't you want to go to school tomorrow?"said Ed.

"I have world history tomorrow."said Kathy.

"Kathy, doesn't Mr.Huges teach that class?"said Danielle.

"Yea, that's why I don't want to go to world history and hear him talking about his daughter all during class." said Kathy.

"Let's skip school tomorrow then. Do you guys want to skip school tomorrow?" said Danielle.

"Yea, let's skip school tomorrow.."said Kathy.

"Have you guys ever skipped school before?"said Ed.

"Yep." said Kathy.

"We have only skipped two days of school."said Danielle.

"Do you want to come with us Ed?"said Kathy.

"Yea, but i'm only going to make sure you guys don't cause too much trouble."said Ed/

The Next Day...

Ed, Kathy, and Danielle were sitting on the porch of Danielle's house trying to decide what to do.

"What are we going to do today?" said Ed.

"I don't know." said Danielle.

"What do you want to do?"said Kathy.

"Let's go somewhere to eat?"said Ed.

"Where are we going to eat at smart one?"said Kathy.

"Let's go to Taco Bell to eat something."said Ed.

"Is Taco Bell even open?"said Danielle.

"Yep, it's open. Let's go." said Kathy. Then Kathy, Danielle, and Ed left to go to Taco Bell.

At Taco Bell...

Kathy, Ed, and Danielle went at Taco Bell and they had ordered the meal that gives you ten tacos.

"Ed, slow down. The food isn't going anywhere."said Kathy.

"Kathy, shut up and let me eat my tacos." said Ed.

"Calm down Ed." said Danielle.

"I wonder what Al and Ashley are doing now?"said Kathy.

"They are working."said Ed.

"No way smart one. What gave you that ideal? She means what class they are in now." said Danielle.

"I think they have gym now." said Ed.

"If they have gym now then they have Mr.Armstong right now."said Kathy.

"I feel sorry for them then." said Danielle.

"Oh well. Let's just eat our tacos."said Ed.

"Yea because I am hungry." said Kathy.

"Well eat up." said Danielle. Then they all started eating their tacos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read And Review! No Flames Please! Sorry for taking so long ubdating. I have been busy with school and give me some ideals to do next in my story because i am having some writers blocks.


	10. Al's question

**Ed and Al in highschool**

**Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own fullmetal alchemist. (Sigh)**

**Ch. 10: Al's question**

Ashley and Al went to Ashley's house to do there homework.

"I don't get this problem?" said Al

"What problem?" said Ashley

"Number 5." said Al

"5(3x+2x)" said Ashley

"Yea." said Al

"Okay this is what your going to do. You are going to do 5 times 3 and your answer will be 15. Then you are going to do 5 times 2 which is going to be 10. Your final answer is going to be 15x+10x and then your going to add 15x and 10x which will give you the answer of 25x." said Ashley.

"So to the answer of number 6 is going to be 135x" said Al

"Yea." said Ashley.

"Yes!" said Al.

"You only need to do only 18 more to do." said Ashley.

"Ah man. That sucks." said Al. Then they continued to do there homework.

After they are finished with there homework...

"Hey Ashley." said Al.

"Yea, what is it Al?" said Ashley.

"I was wondering if you um...nevermind. It's nothing." said Al.

"Tell me." said Ashley.

"No, it's nothing." said Al.

"Come on Al tell me. You have been acting wierd all afternoon and staring at me when you think i'm not looking. Now tell me what it is." said Ashley.

" All right. I'll tell you. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight since it's not a school night." said Al really quickly.

"Really?" said Ashley.

"Well, yea. But if you don't want to that is okay." said Al really quickly.

"Al, calm down and i would like to go on a date with you." said Ashley.

"Really?" said Al.

"Yep." said Ashley.

"Cool but where do you want to go?" said Al.

"How about we go to McDonalds?" said Ashley.

"Ok." said Al.

"Before we go. I have to go home and tell my mom and see if Kathy is home yet since she decided to skip school today to hang out with Danielle and Ed and to make sure she doesn't get caught." said Ashley.

"So brother, really wasn't sick. I thought so." said Al.

"Nope he wasn't. So let's get going now. " said Ashley. Ashley and Al then put everything away and then left to go to Ashley's house.

**Please read and review. No flames please. **


	11. the fight between Danielle and Kathy

Ed and Al in Highschool

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist. (Sigh)

Ch. 11: The fight between Danielle and Ashley

Danielle and Kathy were hanging out at Kathy's house. It was the day after they skiped school.

"Isn't Ed cute?" said Danielle.

"Yeah. Wait. What did you just say?" said Kathy.

"I just think Ed is so cute." Said Danielle.

"You can't like Ed." said Kathy.

"Why not?" said Danielle.

"Because I like Ed." said Kathy.

"You can't like Ed." said Danielle.

"Why not?" said Kathy.

"Because I um...we are dating." said Danielle.

"That is such a lie." said Kathy.

"How do you know that I am lying?" said Danielle.

"Because you hesitanted. " said Kathy.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" said Danielle.

"Everytime you hesitant means that you are lying." said Kathy.

"I bet you that Ed likes me." said Danielle.

"Ya right like he could like someone like you. I've known him longer." said Kathy.

"How much longer?" said Daniellle.

"A day but still I've known him longer." said kathy.

"Shut up. You know what?" said Danielle.

"What?" Said Kathy.

"I hate you. I never want to talk to you again." said Danielle. Danielle then left to go to her house.

The Next Day...

Kathy and Ashley were walking to school.

"And she was like 'how long' and I was like 'A day' and she was like -" said Kathy.

"Kathy! Shut up!" said Ashley, "All last night and this morning you were complaining about the fight you had with Danielle."

"I know, but then she was like 'I hate you and I am never talking to you again'." said Kathy.

"I don't care! I never liked Danielle any way!" said Ashley.

"Okay, well what did you do last night?" asked Kathy. Then Ashley froze.

"Um...um...I just helped Al with his homework. That is all! Nothing else!" yelled Ashley.

"Jeez, okay Ashley. Don't have to be so overprotected. It was just a question." said Kathy.

"Oh shut up." said Ashley.

Please read and review! No Flames please!


	12. Kathy finds out

Ed and Al in highschool

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist (Sigh)

Chapter 12: Kathy finds out

Kathy and Ed were sitting down eating lunch. Kathy was eating a pizza and Ed was eating a hamburger.

"So, did you hear?" said Ed.

"Hear what?" said Kathy.

"She didn't tell you?" said Ed.

"Who didn't tell me what?" said Kathy.

"Ashley." said Ed.

"What didn't she tell me?" said Kathy.

"That her and Al are dating." said Ed.

"When did they start dating?" said Kathy.

"Last night." said Ed

"Ashley said she was helping Al with his homework." said Kathy.

"Well, then she lied. What did she exactly say to you when you talked to her." said Ed.

"Well, this morning on the way to school. I asked her what her and Al did last night. She said "I was just helping Al with his homework. That is all we did." Hey, maybe that is why she was so overprotective about it when I asked her what she and Al did last night." said Kathy.

"You think?" said Ed.

"Oh shut up and eat your lunch." said Kathy. Then Kathy and Ed ate their lunch and went to their next class.

Please Read and Review. No flames please! Please give me some ideals if you have some.


	13. Kathy tells Ashley what she finds out

Ed and Al in highschool

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist (Sigh)

Chapter 13: Kathy tells Ashley what she found out.

Kathy and Ed were waiting infront of the school sitting on the porch after school for Al and Ashley.

"Are you serious?" said Kathy.

"Yes." said Ed.

"Who told you that Ashley and Al were going out?" said Kathy.

"Al told me last night." said Ed.

"Why would Al tell you and Ashley wouldn't tell me?" said Kathy.

"I don't know. Maybe she is mad at you. Did you guys get in a fight or something?" said Ed.

"Sort of. She was getting annoyed with me this morning. I kept talking about the fight I had with Danielle." said Kathy.

"What were you and Danielle fighting about?" said Ed.

"Oh nothing. Just somethings. Hey look. It's Ashley and Al." said Kathy. Ashley and Al had just got out of the school. Ashley looked around and saw Kathy and Al sitting at one of the tables outside of the school. Ashley and Al then walked over to Kathy and Ed and sat down at the table with them.

"Hey." said Al.

"Hey, whats up?" said Ed.

"Nothing much." said Al.

"Hey Ashley, guess what I heard?" said Kathy.

"What did you hear?" said Ashley.

"That you and Al are you going out." said Kathy.

"You didn't tell her we're going out?" said Al.

"I haven't had the chance yet." said Ashley.

"What was wrong with this morning?" said Ed.

"It didn't seem like the right time. She was whining about her fight with Danielle. I was going to tell you tonight." said Ashley.

"I'm so happy for you. Let's celebrate." said Kathy.

"Where are we going to celebrate at?" said Ed.

"Let's go to Pizza Hut and have some pizza." said Kathy. Then they all left to go to Pizza Hut.

Please Read and Review. No flames please. Give some ideas if you can.


	14. Kathy and Ashley locked out of the house

**Ed and Al in highschool**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own fulmetal alchemist**

**Chapter 14: Kathy and Ashley locked out of the house**

**A/N: Just to tell you Kathy and Ashley parents are divorced and their mom is always dating differt guys everynight. Now on with the story.**

Kathy and Ashley were walking on the sidewalk walking back to their house after going to Pizza Hut. After about a couple minutes they were infront of the apartment. They had one promblem. They were locked out of the house.

"Do you have your keys?" said Kathy.

"No."said Ashley.

"You don't?" said Kathy.

"No. I do." said Ashley.

"What? Then where are they?" said Kathy.

"I have them alright?" said Ashley.

"Where?" said Kathy.

"...My keys are in my room." said Ashley. Then Kathy sighed.

"Ashley." said Kathy.

"What?" said Ashley.

"How are we going to get in the house stupid?" said Kathy.

"Do you have your keys?" said Ashley.

"Yeah, their in my back pocket." said Kathy.

"Kathy, this isn't the time for saracasm." said Ashley.

"Ashley, there is always time for saracasm." said Kathy.

"Just call mom Kathy." said Ashley.

"Why can't you call her?" said Kathy.

"Because I don't have my phone." said Ashley

"Fine, I'll call her. " said Kathy. Kathy then grabs her phone from her back pocket and calls their mom. "Hey mom it's Kathy. I know it's late but...I know but...If you would let me explain. (Kathy holds the phone out for a few minutes.)...I don't have... but it's just... (Kathys hangs up the phone.) Yeah, she's not going to let us in.

"Is she home?" said Ashley.

"She's at her boyfriend's remember?" said Kathy.

"Who is it this week?" said Ashley.

"I think it's Tommy." said Kathy.

"No, that was last Tuesday."said Ashley.

"James?" said Kathy.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. They had a fight yesterday. I think she's getting back at him by going out with his best friend." said Ashley.

"Oh yeah...So, how are we going to get in?" said Kathy.

"I have a bobby pin." said Ashley. Ashley starts looking in her purse for a bobby pin.

"This isn't the time to be fixing your hair. We need to get in the house. It's really cold out here." said Kathy.

"You moron, I can use it to unlock the door." said Ashley.

"That's not going to work." said Kathy.

"You have any better ideas?" said Ashley. Ashley then tried to use the bobby pin to unlock the door. "So, I saw you Ed go to Cristine's room at the party last weekend. What happened?" said Ashley.

"Nothing really. It was just getting really loud in the livingroom with the music blasting." said Kathy.

"Kathy, just to tell you. I have no ideal what i'm doing. For all I know. I could be locking it more." said Ashley. Kathy then sighed.

"Give me that." said Kathy. Kathy then grabbed the bobby pin out of Ashley's hand.

"Do you think you can do better?" said Ashley.

"Yeah, I do think I can do better." said Kathy. Kathy then broke the bobby pin.

"Oh good job. That was the only I had to get in." said Ashley.

"And it was a great one but let's not try doing something stupid this time." said Kathy.

"Shut up. It was a good plan. I don't see you coming up with anything." said Ashley.

"Let's go thought the window." said Kathy. Ashley and Kathy walked over to the window and Ashley started trying to opening the window.

"It's stuck." said Ashley.

"Move over and let me try." said Kathy. Ashley stoped trying to open the window and Kathy started to try to open the window.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about your glass disappearing power." said Ashley.

"That would be cool if had those powers, huh?" said Kathy.

"Can we speed up Kathy it's not getting any warmer out here. " said Ashley. Ashley then walked away.

"It won't budge. Ashley? Ashley? Where are you?" said Kathy.

Ashley then opened the window next to Kathy. "Hey!" said Ashley. Kathy jumped and screamed after being scared from Ashley.

"How did you get in there?" said Kathy.

"The sliding door was unlocked." said Ashley.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" said Kathy.

"I thought this would be more fun." said Ashley. Then Kathy just walks away from Ashley.

**Please read and review. No flames please and give me some ideas for the next chapter. **


End file.
